Hector's Resolution
by The Broken Mask
Summary: Sodor's Engines Writing Challenge #3. On a journey to the quarry, Paxton asks Hector about his New Year's Resolution. It isn't until he sees an engine everyone thought was dead that he realises what it will be.


**Sodor's Engines Writing Challenge #3**

 **Prompt:** **An engine or two engines are thinking about their New Year's Resolution(s), but they can't decide. How do they decide and what are their resolution(s)?**

 **Restrictions: Either 1 or 2 main engines, must be one of your OCs. Between 1500-2000 words. Other characters may be included, but must not overshadow the main character.**

 **Word count: 1,508**

 **Note: Only OCs and plot belong to me. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Hector? HECTOR?"  
The head of the Dieselwork's frustrated voice rang through the near empty Dieselworks, intimidating the only other two engines in the building into silence, the naïve Paxton and the ever forgetful Sidney who was still hanging from the hoist. The silence only annoyed the large diesel more.  
"Where is that blasted assistant of mine?" He growled, his claw snapping angrily as a class 08 diesel scuttled in, who could have easily been passed off as just another shunter if it wasn't for his paintwork - an exact mirror of his boss'.  
"I'm here boss!" He called up to the now slightly calmer Diesel 10 who watched over from the level above.  
"Good." He purred, his claw lowering and settling above him. "Den and Dart went to go pick up those two little diesels that work at the quarry, but they should have been back an hour ago. Go find them!"  
"Yes boss."  
"Paxton, go help."  
"Yes Diesel 10." The dark green diesel replied, rushing after the striped diesel who was not glad of the company. He had hoped to take a longer route to the quarry.

The two travelled in silence for a long time, Hector leading along the two track line so Paxton couldn't see the frustrated look on his face.  
"Hector?" Paxton called to him.  
"Yes?" Hector lowly growled his reply, not that it put the other diesel off.  
"Do you have any New Years Resolutions?"  
The question put Hector off his stride, actually making him think hard, his cool façade fading.  
"I don't know. How about you?"  
"I want to be a better diesel. Get into less accidents."  
"Heh, that one at the quarry really got you, didn't it?"  
However, Paxton didn't get to reply as a cloud of steam went up ahead on their track.  
"Oh great." Hector grumbled, speeding up a little to see the scene before him - one diesel off the rails and the other sat overheating in a cloud of steam. He didn't care to distinguish which diesel was which.  
"Hec-"  
"Just take them back, Paxton." The grumpy engine cut him off without a care. "I'll go to the Quarry."  
Hector left the other diesels before they could protest, sighing a heavy sigh of relief as soon as he was out of their sight.

Hector rolled naturally into the Smelter's Yard, the resident diesels letting him pass without even acknowledging him, and immediately rolled into the deepest, darkest corner, lit only dimly by the fires, where the faint shadow of a tank engine sat, a long lost sister of Sodor's "Number 1 Engine".  
"I was wondering where you'd got to. Don't you want to see me anymore?" The ghost pouted playfully to the diesel, who only rolled his eyes.  
"It's been hard to get away. Den and Dart are having... one of those weeks." Hector coarsely replied, but softer than usual. "You know i wouldn't miss an opportunity to see you."  
"I should hope not, dearest."  
Hector couldn't help but smile at his beloved.  
"Any news?" He asked.  
"Actually, yes."  
"Go on, my Enchantress." Hector encouraged, his attention fully on her now, curious as to what she had to say.  
"That Soul Catcher is very much around - and active."  
"What do you mean by active?"  
"You'll see, darling." Enchantress grinned enigmatically, only slightly frustrating Hector who was still grinning.  
"Aww, come on, tell me!"  
"No no, you're going to find out yourself!"  
"Why do you torture me like this?"  
"Because you wouldn't be any fun if I didn't. That, and you're cute when you're flustered." The ghost flirted teasingly, to which the diesel stuck his tongue out at her. "Plus, you know I can't sustain this visibility for long."  
Hector opened his mouth to reply, but shut it again as she moved towards him, her kiss like a gentle breeze across his face as she faded completely from view.  
As if nothing had happened, Hector left the Smelter's Yard.

The diesel's mood had slumped as he rolled coolly into the quarry, finding the two narrow gauge diesels sat on flatbeds waiting, the white one dozing peacefully in the winter sun and the rust coloured one talking to The Thin Controller, the latter of which looked very cross as Hector rolled in, making a large point of looking at his watch.  
"Den and Dart were meant to collect them but got in an accident themselves." He quickly spoke before the angry man could speak. "Sorry Mr Percival."  
"Are they okay?" A timid voice pipped up beside him, which made Hector recoil in shock for a moment.  
The voice belonged to a little magenta coloured steam engine called Autumn, the white diesel's closest friend and known to be very sickly - who he could have sworn had passed away, yet she was right there in front of him.  
"Y-Yeah, they are." It took Hector a moment to regain his composure as he coupled to the flatbeds. "They derailed and overheated. Don't worry, they'll be working again soon and Echo and Rusty will pass their inspections."  
The steamie smiled thankfully up at him as the diesel took off back towards the Dieselworks. His expression shifted when he was out of sight of the other engines, to confusion.

"There you are, Hector. I was wondering where you'd got to." Diesel 10 watched Hector as he finally arrived, his voice cooler than usual.  
"Sorry I took so long boss." Hector replied, shunting the two little engines into place.  
"Good. Because you've got a lot of work to do!"  
Diesel 10 wasn't wrong. With so many diesels out of service, Hector spent most of the rest day shunting them and parts around the works, a job he found extremely boring.  
It was only when he stopped to be refueled that he overheard a conversation between the two little diesels.  
"... You seem much happier now that Autumn is back." Rusty commented as the workmen lifted him up, watching Echo roll impatiently back and forth on her wheels.  
"Of course I am! She's my best friend!" She grinned, stopping her rolling only to speak.  
"I wonder how though. Engines aren't pronounced dead then magically come back to life."  
"Who cares, she's back! But that engine that brought her back was freaky."  
"Agreed. All rusty and... unhealthy. I asked some of the big engines about her, but they didn't know anything."  
However, the rumbling of Hector's engine silenced their conversation.

It was night time before the activity in the dieselworks calmed, Den had his axel removed and Dart had been left to cool down after a test gone somewhat wrong. Hector, however, was due to take the two little diesels home, who were both sleeping peacefully on the flatbeds behind him. He stayed as quiet as he could for the journey back.  
When he arrived, however, he hadn't expected anyone to be awake. Yet, sat in exactly the same place as before, Autumn was waiting, her eyes cast to the sky, star watching, her gaze turning only to him once he had stopped alongside her and her friends were being off loaded.  
"Hello again." Hector started up the conversation with the shy engine.  
"Did Echo and Rusty pass their tests?" She asked.  
"Yes, with flying colours."  
"I'm glad." She smiled a wise and kind smile.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Go ahead."  
"How are you still alive? I thought the Steamworks had said you were, well, dead."  
The steam engine flinched mildly, but otherwise the question didn't seem to bother her.  
"Well, they were wrong." She replied as monotone as before. "My time hasn't come yet."  
Hector gasped quietly as memories flashed back in his mind, triggered by her words.  
 _"I'm so sorry, Hector. It wasn't her time yet."_  
By the time the diesel had recovered from his shock, the steam engine was puffing away with her friends.  
"Hey! Wait!"  
But it was too late. The little engines had disappeared into the enveloping darkness, their tail lights fading as they went to their shed to sleep.  
Frustrated, Hector gave off a loud sigh, uncoupling from the flatbeds and leaving the quarry, but he wasn't going back to the Dieselworks. Not yet.

The diesel rolled to a silent stop at the end of some very old rails overlooking the valley, but the end wasn't protected by buffers and the deep cuts in the earth at the edge of the overhang showed that some engine had fallen of it a long time ago. Even the sight of it left a dull ache inside him.  
He gazed out at the clear winter sky, the stars glistening brightly up above him, not even overshadowed by the crescent moon that hung at the highest point.  
 _Soul Catcher must be alive._ he pondered. _That engine was dead. I know she was. If only it was Enchantress..._  
From that moment on, Hector vowed that he would restore his beloved, no matter the cost, and this was the year he was going to do it. And the ghostly presence alongside him agreed delightfully.


End file.
